Escape To Island Delfino
by ChaosInSSBB
Summary: When Master hand has to travel somewhere, he gets all the kids to go on a boat ride to Island Delfino. Meanwhile Dr. Eggman tries to take over the island! Can Toon Link and his friends stop Dr. Eggman and have a blast while there?
1. Chapter 1

This takes two months after the events of "Big Ideas".

If you like this, you may also like Big Ideas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What?" asked Master hand over the phone.

"I would like you to sign this in person. If you accept you could have it." Replied Dr. Wright over the phone.

Master hand looked at the kids worryingly. They had trapped Lucario on a chair and kept spinning it. He had no doubt that they would destroy the mansion in a week. He then had an idea.

"I accept." Said Master hand. He had gone to tell the smashers.

"Attention smashers, I am going somewhere for about a week and sending all the kids to peaceful Isle Delfino and the rest of you can stay here. That is all." Said Master hand.

"It won't be peaceful for long." Muttered Toon Link.

"The boat leading to the island will be here in 5 minutes." Said Master hand.

**On the boat...**

"I got Link's spinner." Said Toon Link.

"I got Link's hookshot." Said Ness. After testing them out, they went to their cabin. Inside was Red and Sonic watching TV.

"You're not supposed to be here, Red! Only kids 14 and under can be here!" said Popo.

"The are watching weather broadcasted by Dr. Wright in the smash mansion! I would rather swim in a crocodile-infested waters!" said Red.

Everyone just sat and watched TV.

**In the smash mansion...**

Everyone was watching the weather, except Lucario, who was still tied up on the chair. "Hello? Is anyone going to help me?" asked Lucario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review!

If you like this, you may also like Big Ideas.

Here's a little fact: The story, "Big Ideas" was going to end with five chapters!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was just watching TV when Wario's face popped up. "On your left is Isle Delfino and you might want to change directions as you are heading towards a giant rock! Sorry, I got lazy to put the right coordinates for the ship." Said Wario.

Everyone ran to the control room and Toon Link tried to turn the boat around. Charizard started breathing fire at the wheel as it turned to the island. Toon Link also got burned in the process.

When they got there, they saw a rather large man holding a map, who appeared to be looking for something and they left to find the hotel.

They had found the hotel. It was slightly larger than most buildings. They had registered and Red had gone to the room to watch some TV. Everyone else was going to have fun.

Diddy kong saw something on top of a light house and tried to get up there with the rocketbarrels. Soon everyone was tring to get up there. Toon Link used the spinner on the railings and Popo and Nana were just climbing.

After racing a few times Toon Link's spinner fell of course and he landed in an amusement park. He saw some thing that looked like Bowser but was metal. He slowly approached it and it moved, breathed fire and burned Toon Link.

Toon Link found himself in his room. All his friends were there and Diddy saw him awake. "Thank goodness you are finally awake. I had to carry you 371 steps away from that amusement park!" said Diddy.

Everyone stared at him blankly. "I am not stupid! It's discrimination! Discrimination I tell you!" said Diddy. Everyone continued to stare at him. After a while of staring, Red asked Toon Link how was the amusement park.

"It was a blast with a hot burn." Replied Toon Link before falling asleep. Everyone did the same soon after.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was asleep when the heard a sound. "It came from the 8th floor, room 419!" said Diddy.

"How do you know that?" asked Popo.

"Easy! It's the only room with bananas!" replied Diddy

Everyone ran except Ness. No one should fall for it. He just stayed there while everyone else ran to the room Diddy said. Somehow Diddy was always right.

They took the elevator and found the room. Sonic gasped. Right in front of him was Dr. Eggman. There were mines on each of the boxes and they could tell it was a storage room.

Dr. Eggman had a button in his hands that would activate the mines. "Dr. Eggman!" said Sonic.

"Thanks for telling that sir-points-out-the-obvious-a-lot!" Said Dr. Eggman.

"No problem, fat overlord!" replied Sonic.

"What are you doing here?" asked Diddy.

"Let me answer all your questions with a little story:" said Dr. Eggman.

**Flashback**

"Come on men, we need to dig a little further!" said one of Link's ancestors. While most people were using shovels to dig as deep as possible, Link was using a spinner to dig. They had found a mine on Isle Delfino.

They were looking for diamonds when Link started to dig on his own when the wall exploded and he was burned and his spinner was also. Inside was a locked fence and the key was on the floor.

Someone had found this place and locked it and put some of the dirt to hide it. Link placed the key where it belonged and the door opened on its own.

Link and a few workers entered. It was a beautiful chamber with silver railings and several candles above them. The floor, walls and ceiling were made of pure gold and a crystal chandelier was suspended above a 2-foot column and above it was an orb that flickered in green, white and black.

Everyone gasped in amazement. They had never seen anything like this. While everyone was staring at the chandelier, Link slowly touched the orb. It started flickering in red, white and black. Everyone except Link went to the corner of the room and covered their heads and ducked down.

The orb exploded and flames went on the small pillar. Link also got burned in the process. The image of a left hand appeared in the process. "What is your wish?" asked the hand.

Link looked at Cranky Kong, who was one of the workers, was pointing to a banana.

"I wish for… a new spinner!" said Link.

Everyone was back on the island and Link had a new spinner. They had found the tunnel was still there and the gates were locked and no key. Everyone searched the island and decided to settle there.

Dr. Eggman, one of workers found a map showing where the three key shards were. He set up an underground base, but he never bothered to clean it.

The key was somewhere in the hotel, according to the map. He had blown up at least 1 room on each floor and beat the crap out of jigglypuff until he reached the 8th floor. That is when Toon Link and the others come in.

**End Flashback**

"And it is said that if someone gathered the three key shards and touched the orb, he will get a wish." Said Dr. Eggman.

"Wow, a free wish!" thought Toon Link.

**Toon Link's mind**

He saw some thing that looked like Bowser but was metal. He slowly approached it and it moved, breathed fire and did not do anything.

"Ha! I got fireproof clothing!" said Toon Link.

**Out of Toon Link's mind**

"Imagine what I could do with a wish!" thought Lucas.

**Lucas's mind**

A limousine passed through the street, with Lucas inside, surrounded by money. Outside the crowd kept chanting his name.

"This is the life." Thought Lucas.

**Out of Lucas's mind**

"I know what I will wish for!" thought Diddy.

**Diddy's mind if he had one**

Bananas. What else is there to explain?

**Out of Diddy's mind**

"We all get the picture! Now prepare to die!" said Dr. Eggman as he activated the mines and a fire filled the room. He left through the door as it burned. The only chance was if the smashers went through the window, but not all of them could make it.

The entire hotel was soon gonna burn down. Ness had left it long ago and was looking for a restaurant to eat at.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A submarine was heading towards Isle Delfino when it suddenly changed direction and hit a rock. Wolf, Samus and Lucario jumped out of it and onto the island.

"Nice going, Wolf!" said Samus.

"How was I supposed to know that we were going the wrong way!" said Wolf.

"There is a house that we can stay in while we can build another submarine. Why am I included in getting Toon Link and the others anyway?" asked Lucario.

"Master hand said you are great with kids." Replied Wolf.

"All kids hate me!" replied Lucario.

Suddenly a figure came out of nowhere and kidnapped them and brought them into a house in a deserted town.

"Where am I?" said Lucario as he woke up. Around him was Lyn, Shadow and Dark Toon Link (I will just call him DTL from now on) and they were talking. Lucario had many questions to ask.

"Where are we? Why did you people kidnap us?" asked Lucario. Samus and Wolf woke up.

"You are in Hyrule, Kakariko Village. This place was abandoned a few years ago when us three had to deliver something. In order to leave here we had to defeat the twilight beasts that inhabit this ghost town, but to leave Hyrule we must defeat Zant. He was somehow reborn." Answered Lyn.

"The beasts only regenerate if there is one left. There's at least 100 of them!" said Shadow.

"Then we will outnumber them 100-fold!" said Lucario.

"How?" asked DTL.

"Just watch the power of my aura." Said Lucario.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review!

In the flashback, it was the Ocarina of time Link


End file.
